cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doomsland
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Doomsland (also known as the Republic of Doomsland and formerly Venezuela) is a Democratic Republic located in northern South America. History 2008 In the late months of 2008, the nation of Venezuela on northern South America was troubled by political unrest. After the fall of Hugo Chavez anarchy engulfed the country and numerous political organizations struggled for power. One of them, the Doomsland Movement was gaining popularity on their native city of Caracas (now known as New Leoncia). Under their leader Blaskowicz, they took on a struggle for independence of a new nation, eventually giving rise to Doomsland. After a few months, they had enough men and materiel to seize the government. The plan was put in motion in the early hours of Christmas Eve. By noon, they had taken the National Assembly, and by the late evening, they had control of half the city. At that time, Blaskowicz rose up and gave a speech declaring the independence of Doomsland from Venezuela. Due to the vacuum of power in Caracas, many small organizations and unions took power across the country, dividing Venezuela into several city-states and regional caudillos controlling most of the countryside. Watching this as a threat, the Doomsland Movement took on the mission to re-unite the country by pacific means, purchasing the land and convincing the citizens life will be better alongside them. Realizing they would be nothing without international support and recognition, they accepted the offer of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations to join them. IRON has been a fundamental part of the country ever since. 2009 Shortly after, Doomsland began participating in tech farms and hitting rogues. The national developement soared until the beginning of the Karma War, when the nation was called to assist militarily for IRON. Doomsland engaged many targets, incluiding nations in Ragnarok and the Mostly Harmless Alliance. After the war, rebuilding started. Doomsland went back in techfarming to make some money, and before the end of the year, it surpassed the 3K infra mark. 2010 The year commenced with a war for the defense of TPF, but no shots were fired and a white peace for all was declared. In the last weeks of February, another war was brewing, and the Cluster#$%& War began. Doomsland attacked with IRON comrades nations in the Orange Defense Network and Sparta, but was attacked with nuclear weapons by the spartan nation of Molakia. After a prolonged one-way nuclear war against the nation, Doomsland faced the destruction of most of its infra, but it had no desire to surrender. Among the targets engaged were members of the Federation of Armed Nations, Athens, Mostly Harmless Alliance, Orange Defense Network and Christian Coalition of Countries. On mid-April, it had the chance to engage two Grämlins nation on the Grämlins-IRON war. The second half of the year was spent on rebuilding the country. 2011 In early 2011, with the PB-NpO War looming on the horizon, Blaskowicz announced that military preparedness would take priority for some months. Funds were given to research and develop nuclear armament for a Strategic Nuclear Weapons program. To better project power into the battlefield, Navy was expanded with new blue-water ships. Economically, the infrastructure and manufacturing sector rose during the year. As the demand for lumber and marble increased, their production rose to become the main exportation products of the country, replacing and as the main exports of Doomsland. In November, it participated in the Thanksgiving Massacre (also known as the Grudge War and TOP\IRON-NpO War), where Doomsland engaged nations from the New Polar Order and the Siberian Tiger Alliance. It then had to enter peacemode until next year due to the temporary absence of its leader. 2012 Starting the year in peace mode, Doomsland went back on the offensive in mid-January, engaging another Polar nation. In February, peace with Polar had been achieved and rebuilding commenced in both Doomsland and IRON as a whole. IRON Awards Geography Located in northern South America, Doomsland encompasses the territories of the former , , the Brazilian state of Roraima and the Goajira Peninsula. It's coastline extends 2,000 miles on the North with the Caribbean Sea, and 300 miles out on the Atlantic Ocean. There are three disctintive geographical regions in Doomsland. The northern coastline mountain range, where most of the population (and the capital New Leoncia) are into. The middle lowlands or sabanas north of the and the Amazon southern rainforests and flat-top mountains or tepuis. Commerce and resources Doomsland has ample mineral reserves of iron, gold and bauxite south of the Orinoco. Oil is also found through most of the country and was, at a time, the foremost export of Doomsland. Water is also ample throughout the nation, with the Orinico river supplying freshwater and hydroelectric power for most of the country. Considering the dwindling oil reserves and the fall of the oil price on the market, President Blaskowicz ordered the reduction of the oil production to focus instead of renewable resources. This brought an increase on the logging industry in the Amazon, increasing the production of lumber to exportable amounts. At the same time, marble deposits were found in the northern mountain ranges and in the Guyana region. Most of the commerce going in and out of Doomsland goes through sea, through the harbors around the Caribbean. The extensive Interstate Highway System, which also connects to neighboring countries, allow for the fast land transport of goods between major production centers within the nation. Population The majority of the population lives along the coastline, which created overpopulation problems. To solve this, Blaskowicz purchased a piece of the Brazilian state of Roraima and the Guajira Peninsula from Colombia. This allowed population to settle in other parts of the country, and solved the overpopulation issue. Also, the Orinoco river has brought new developments on the southern part of the country, the fresh water it provides allows for more comfortable settlement of the population, as well as giving hydroelectric power to the homes and factories. Doomsland citizens also enjoy ample medical and educational coverage, owing to the construction of schools and universities in the major cities, as well as a nationwide Social Security system. The country holds no official religion, however it recognizes the existence and variety of many religions and cults within the population. Industry The industrial sector of Doomsland is well developed, producing armament for the military and construction material and vehicles for the civilian population. Also noted is the transportation and infrastructure utilities of Doomsland, that serve to sustain a larger population day after day. Military The military of Doomsland is divided into three branches: the Army, the Navy and the Aviation. The Commander-in-Chief of these branches is Blaskowicz. Ground Forces The Doomsland Army is composed of infantry, mechanized corps and a handful of aircraft and ships to increase response time and efficiency of deployment. The Infantry Corps are posted in strategic positions around the frontier for border patrol and security. The Mechanized Corps are the tank battalions of the country, and their mission is to provide assistance to the Infantry. They're composed of the Wolfkrieg Main Battle Tank, a licensed version of the M1A2. Doomsland High Command is located in the Capital, New Leoncia, and coordinates the attacks and defense in all fronts. Air Forces The Air Ministry coordinates the aerial forces of Doomsland. They're responsible for the defense of Doomsland airspace and the coordination of tactical and strategic bombing runs on enemy nationsas well as the launching of cruise missiles into enemy grounds. Most of the Doomsland Air Force is composed of air superiority fighters to ensure complete air coverage over the territory, and long-range strategic bombers to project power into other nations' land. Strategic Nuclear Command Doomsland posess nuclear strike capabilities, with a current arsenal of twenty five fisson warheads of 500 kilotons each. To ensure global strike capabilities, the R-36 Intercontinental Ballistic Missile is used as a delivery vehicle. The atomic armament has two purposes; to deter potential attackers and raiders and to maximize retaliation capabilities if Doomsland falls under attack. The use of nuclear weapons can only be authorized by the General-in-Chief Blaskowicz, in case of wartime. Navy The Doomsland Navy has the task of protecting the coastline and marine territory of Doomsland, and to project power in case of war. It is currently comprised of several small patrol ships for coastguard and larger blue-water vessels in active duty for larger conflicts. This includes the Libertador-class battleships and Miranda-class carriers. Due to the rebuilding process, most of the ships are currently decommissioned.